


always you (always my home)

by josieshope



Series: give me your everything (i'll take good care of you) [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P Josie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Josie, bottom Hope, daddy josie cuz mood, josie g!p, josie is a soft dom, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josieshope/pseuds/josieshope
Summary: Josie missed Hope.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: give me your everything (i'll take good care of you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	always you (always my home)

A/N: to honor fuckboi kaylee.

—

Hope and Josie haven't seen each other for three whole weeks. Sure they call sometimes during their free time but their schedule just don't go together.

Josie is finally coming home after weeks in Europe. It was a short one. Sure she loved being with her mom and twin but she misses her beautiful fiancée.

She couldn't contain her happiness. She didn't even feel jet-lagged even after being on air for fourteen hours, she's far more excited about seeing her girl again and talk to her in the flesh.

As soon as she arrived at their shared room, at exactly two-thirty in the morning, she placed her suitcase carefully beside the door. Josie sees her beautiful woman sleeping soundly with steady breathing and she smiles as she admires the auburn-haired girl.

The brunette gets rid of her coat first, followed with her other clothing, leaving her in her boxers.

She climbed to their bed, careful not to wake up the smaller girl and smiled as she slipped into the covers.

Hope never wears anything but her white laced panties and plain t-shirt to sleep, and Josie loved it. She loves having a skin-to-skin contact with her woman even in their sleep.

The taller girl starts off from Hope's lower thighs, lingering soft kisses against the pale, rosy skin, then start to plant open-mouthed kisses on the upper part as she led her mouth between Hope's inner thighs.

She hears Hope's breathing hitch, the auburn-haired girl was now breathing heavily as Josie worked herself with the woman's sleeping form.

She took a broad stripe lick up the girl's clothed slit, her nose nuzzling the smaller girl's clit against the fabric.

Hope moaned. And fuck, it was everything.

She had always love a sleepy Hope, especially during sex. She loves her voice so rasp, eyes tired and darken colored lust. Fuck, just the thought of the woman at her mercy makes her completely hard.

Josie pulls the auburn-haired girl's panties down, deciding it's been so long since she tasted the older woman and she needs it now. She can tease her tomorrow.

She inhaled the woman's arousal. She's rock hard in her pants now.

The taller girl kissed her pussy, then to her lower belly, lightly sucking, leaving faint hickeys as she did.

Hope had always been insecure about her stretch marks and Josie didn't like it. Because Hope is beautiful, every part of her. Stretch marks and all.

Josie decided to stop with the foreplay and ran her tongue from Hope's puckered hole up to her now erect clitoris.

Hope's eyes flushed open, thinking that was definitely not just a sex dream of Josie eating her out. When she sees the visible bump under the covers. Hope removes the thin fabric, revealing Josie's beautiful self. Hope threw her head back when the woman thrust her tongue in her entrance, a horsed moan erupting from her throat.

"Jo... holy fuck." She moaned, taking her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes roll back in pleasure.

"What's my name, baby?" The younger woman asked, kissing her slit before taking a delicious lick of her juices.

"F-fuck, daddy... nnggg." Hope moaned as she rubs her pussy against the other woman's face.

Josie started to suck. And fuck, Hope could feel herself nearing her orgasm. It never really takes her long to cum with Josie taking care of her.

"I-I'm coming, baby. Ughhhh..." She moaned, hands interlocked in the brunette locks.

"Hold it in for me, babygirl." Josie demanded, digging her nails into the woman's thighs as she holds her in place.

Hope had always loved Josie dominating her. Sure she is her own woman with her principles, but she loves to put her guard down when it's with her soulmate. She trusts her enough to give her everything.

Hope bites down on her bottom lip hard, trying to hold in her orgasm but already feel some dripping out. "I-I can't... it's painful, d-daddy." She gripped onto the white sheets instead of the woman's hair. Her hands were slapped away.

Knuckles white, hard grip on the thin white sheets, her cum dripped out of her pussy lips even when she tries her hardest to hold it in.

"P-please, daddy. It's too painful- ah! I can't hold it in."

Josie decides to end her torture. "Let go, love. Give it to me." She whispered as she continues her kitten licks on the woman's clit, putting in more stimulation at her most sensitive part.

And Hope lets go, dropping her head against the pillow as she keeps rubbing herself against Josie's tongue.

Josie pulled away, leaning in the other woman's face to give her a slow, sloppy kiss. Hope tastes herself.

"Give yourself to me. Tell me what you want me to do to you, baby." Josie commands. She slips her hand down to rub Hope's very sensitive clit in circles, making the woman release rasping moans that made Josie hiss in thought.

"F-fuck me, please. Let me have your cock in my dirty cunt again. I need it. Please give it to me." Hope begged, her throat a bit sore from screaming not too many seconds ago.

"Good girl, sweetie. You really know what daddy wants, and you know that is exactly how you're going to get what you want." Josie compliments, letting the older woman push down her boxers. Hope blushed at Josie's compliment. And her stomach churnes. Josie noticed this. She smiled at Hope who's currently stroking her cock with the smaller girl's little hand. Josie leans in and placed a chaste kiss against Hope's lips and pulled the auburn-haired girl's white shirt off.

Hope's breasts greets her. Nice, rosy pink buds, perfectly erect for her.

The brunette leaned down, taking a nipple in her mouth as her hand took care of the other. She nips, sucks, and bite, before pulling away with a 'pop' and moved to the other to give it the same treatment. Josie pulls away to stare at Hope's panting form. A transparent liquid trailed down her cheek like a bitch in heat. Beautiful, Josie thinks to herself.

God, Hope was such a cock-slut for her daddy. And Josie loved knowing that she is.

Josie decides to stop the teasing and took her cock in her palm and lightly stroke it. She uses her precum as lube as she leaned down to plant another chaste kiss against Hope's lips before pushing her down. Josie kisses the auburn-haired girl's forehead softly as she aligned herself against Hope's entrance.

Hope moaned as she feels Josie's head in her. She was so big. Hope could never get used to the feeling of the younger woman's thick cock, reaming her insides.

Josie thrusts her hips, slipping her length in the woman's cunt, balls-deep, hitting her cervix before pulling out. Hope trembles, still feeling where Josie's cock had been. Then Josie pushed in again. Hope groans as the younger woman pushed her legs wider as she thrusts in and out of her slowly.

"You're so tight, baby. You're taking my cock very well." Josie compliments, smiling at the sight of how Hope's face constructs in pleasure.

"You're so big... so deep. Fuck, I love how you fuck my tight little pussy, daddy. You feel so good..." Hope moaned deeply. She digs her nails in Josie's arm, leaving paints in canvas of marks on the brunette's skin.

"So good, so good. Fuck I can't count how many times I've fucked you and yet you're still this fucking tight, baby. You choke my cock just right. Your cunt milks my thick cock just amazing. Fucking everything." Josie growled in her ear, letting Hope reach her orgasm again. Fuck Josie never fails to turn her on even during the deed.

Josie feels the auburn-haired girl clenching hard, letting her know that she's close to her release. She feels herself coming too, and she thinks there's nowhere else she'd rather be.

"Are you close, baby?" The brunette asked. Her voice rasp, rough that made Hope tingle. The older woman's goosebumps arises when she feels Josie's minty breath against her ear as the younger woman licks her earlobe.

"Yes..." Hope couldn't handle it. The sound of their skin slapping echoed through the room, with the faint sound of her heavy breaths. And moans and growls and grunts that made her cum in listen. "No!" She shouts, disappointed at herself. She wanted to come with Josie, and now she can't.

"What's wrong, baby?" The younger asked, concerned. She slows her thrust, scared that she might have hurt her babygirl.

"I wanted to cum with you." The older pouted and Josie smiled, chuckling a bit at Hope's cuteness. How can someone be so cute even during sex?

"And you will, baby. Right now I'll let you rest for a bit." She was about to pull out when Hope had her legs around the taller woman's waist, not planning on letting her go.

"Please, keep going." Hope pleaded.

"But baby, you're still sensitive." Josie explained.

"Daddy, please..." The older whined and Josie nodded, thrusting in her again.

"Just tell me if it hurts, okay baby?" She whispered against the button of Hope's nose and the latter nodded, feeling her walls sore, but she wanted to come with the younger woman nonetheless. She couldn't care less about the soreness she's gonna feel the morning after.

"Faster..." Hope whimpered. She feels her release not long after as she was still so sensitive. Josie hits her spot just right and she feels it's everything she ever needed.

Hope could feel every touch from the younger woman, every skin contact. She could feel her veiny, thick cock, throbbing around her walls. Josie's lips on her neck, leaving large amounts of hickeys. Their legs tangled. God, she could feel her everywhere.

"God please." She whimpered, biting her bottom lip as she feels her release so close.

"God is not the one fucking you, baby." Josie whispered as she feels her own release coming close.

"I'm coming, daddy..." She released a low, loud moan that made Josie's goosebumps rise.

"Me too, baby. Me too." The younger whispered, intertwining her fingers with the older woman. Josie pins Hope to the bed as she pounded into her, losing her rhythm as she was so close. "Come with me, sweet little thing." She whispered.

Hope's eyes shuts close, screaming her daddy's name at the top of her lungs as she released on Josie's thick shaft. Her vision was blurry, her view of black became black and white as she comes down from her high.

Josie rides out their orgasm before pulling out. Hope whines, feeling empty without Josie's cock filling her inside.

Hope blushed when she feels Josie's cum mixed with her own pours out of her.

Josie realised her mistake and panicked. "We didn't use a condom!" She shouts.

"I guess I can say you're about to become a real daddy now, daddy." Hope smiled and Josie laughed a bit before kissing her lips, and lets Hope cuddle into her.


End file.
